


Let me help

by Anime_Girl1303



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Non-Graphic Self Harm, Self Harm, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303
Summary: Rafe shows Sam out of anger during an argument and once Sam gets his head around it he comforts Rafe.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 15





	Let me help

Rafe couldn’t sleep, he was far to warm he had chosen to wear a long sleeved white T-shirt after tossing and turning for hours trying not to wake his sleeping husband, Rafe sighed and got up he decided to just start his day luckily for him he didn’t have any work to do. 

He grabbed a chilled bottle of water out of the fridge and plopped down on the cool wooden floor and sighed happily at the cool temperature on his legs. He pulled his sleeve slightly and put it back shaking his head. “God damn idiot.” He mumbled. He looked at the time on his phone. “8am... Sam should be up soon.” 

Rafe stood, taking his water with him and quietly grabbed jeans and a black button down shirt. He got into the shower quickly when he heard Sam stir in his sleep. He hissed when the warm water hit his wrist. Rafe got out the shower and loosely dried his hair and got dressed as soon as he opened the bathroom door Sam stood with a concerned look on his face. 

“Rafe, what’s wrong?” He frowned and went to take Rafes hand who in response to the fear of Sam finding out pulled his hand back. 

“Nothing is wrong just please... don’t touch me.” Rafe walked away with an annoyed expression hoping Sam would leave him alone but unfortunately for him Rafe for was not the case.

“Raphael Adler do no walk away from me.” Sam growled in annoyance. Rafe visibly flinched. 

“Leave me alone.” Rafe turned around to glare at Sam then started storming towards the front door before Rafe could pull the handle and escape Sam grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to wall to keep him place. 

“Don’t fucking walk away from me! You have been off for weeks! You avoid me, go to bed late, wake up early, shower without me you also barely kiss me nevermind anything else what is wrong Rafe tell me!” Sam’s eyes were burning with anger but he also looked sad. 

“Sam...” Rafe said calmly the looked Directly into Sam’s eyes with the anger. “Get the hell off of me!” 

“Not until you talk.” Sam’s grip on Rafes shoulder tightened which caused to Rafe hiss. Rafe pulled up his sleeve and pushed his arm to Sam’s face. 

“You happy now? I’m mentally fucked now let me go.” Sam let go he couldn’t look At Rafe or anything but the floor he let him go and stepped away towards their bedroom he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and silently lit one on their balcony. 

Rafe walked into their kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. “Idiot... god damn idiot.” He mumbled and took a sip of his wine. 

“Rafe?” A low but soft voice came from behind him. 

“What do you want Sam?” Rafe rolled his eyes and turned around around to face his husband. 

“Don’t be angry I was just worried.” 

“Do you said nothing and just went out for a smoke,” Rafe scoffed. “Thanks for caring.” 

“Hey... that’s unfair. Please let’s talk.” Sam pleaded he looked and sounded desperate. Rafe’s act suddenly fell and put his glass down and put his head in hands. 

“Not now.” Rafe sighed. “Please?”

“We’ll talk about is later, yeah?” Sam gave Rafe a small smile and slowly sat down next to him and pulled Rafes head to lap and gently ran his fingers through Rafes damp hair. “You look exhausted. Sleep.” 

Sam looked down a few minutes later to see Rafe sleeping peacefully in his lap.


End file.
